Multiple Days in the Life of Raven
by Jay-JayHaven0115
Summary: Raven doesn't often have much time to write in her journal. But when she does, it's short, comedic, to the point... and includes Beast Boy. Slight RobStar & CyBee, but mainly BBRAE. *Slow at first*


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Enjoy!

* * *

Monday: _Pure Torture. Woke up at 3 in the morning to deal with the HIVE 5. Came back to the tower. Meditated in the common room for two minutes before Beast Boy started arguing with Cyborg about high fructose corn syrup and lunch meat. Went to bedroom. Read another book. Started meditating by the window. Exactly three minutes and sixteen seconds later (new record), Beast Boy started arguing with Robin about the stench and appearance of his room. Can't say I didn't agree. Phased through the ceiling to the roof. Meditated while the sun set across the horizon, turning the clouds beautiful shades of purple. I hated it._

Tuesday: _Read a Nicholas Sparks book hidden inside one of my usual emotionless novels. Starfire caught me. Beast Boy heard her oblivious questioning. Hid from Beast Boy in my room for three hours. _

Wednesday: _Another early start. Extremely tired due to lack of sleep (Beast Boy's snoring across the hall). Got home at 9 A.M., went to get some tea from the kitchen. Fixed tea. Walked down the hall towards my room. Heard Robin yelling at Beast Boy. Heard a stamped. Saw a stamped. Saw Beast Boy. Saw Spell Book with Beast Boy. Saw my tea on Beast Boy. Heard Beast Boy crash through window._

Thursday: _Kid Flash, Jinx and Bee came over for dinner. Cyborg drooled over Bee. Kid Flash told Robin it was time for Starfire to have "the talk". Starfire asked what said "talk" was. Robin blanched out. Jinx slapped the back of Kid Flash's head. Bee slowly began to edge away from Cyborg. Starfire turning to me and asked me about the "talk". Beast Boy laughed at me. I slapped the back of his head. Jinx raised an eyebrow at me. Fixed tea and left the party early._

Friday: _Meditated first thing in the morning. An hour later I grabbed a book and went to sit on the common room couch. Cyborg and Beast Boy were already playing video games. Swiftly turned around to go back to my room. Neared my room. Speedily walked way from Starfire before she could ask me to go to the mall. Phased to roof to avoid Robin's Slade rant. I sat down and despised people. _

Saturday: _Beast Boy decided to start a game of "stank ball". Went to get my tea. Apparently sounded like Cyborg. Became covered in Beast Boy's dirty underwear. Beast Boy ruined his clean underwear._

Sunday: _Nothing. I have no words._

~~~ **4 days later** ~~~

Thursday: _Meditated. Drank tea. Meditated. Drank tea. Had to pea. Beast Boy was already in the bathroom. Refused to come out unless I said please. Sighed and said please. Beast Boy refused to accept my exasperated answer. He unwillingly flew out the window pant-less._

Friday: _Had a nightmare. Was thinking about it so much that I almost drank coffee. Robin was Willy Wonka, Starfire was in love with Control Freak, and Cyborg was a girl. They killed Beast Boy with a spoon. I should have been happy. I was not._

~~~** 3 days later** ~~~

Friday: _We ran into Adonis today. Beast Boy went a bit overboard, and landed in what looked to be sewer fluids. He hasn't acted the same since. It could just be the stench of human waste, though. But, on a more serious note, I actually feel... concern for him. O_o_

~~~ **2 days later** ~~~

Sunday: _Beast Boy turned into the Beast. Then there was another Beast. We ran through the sewers. My cloak will never be the same._

Monday:_ After Beast Boy rescued me, we talked out on the rocks by ourselves. He, of course, had to make a few stupid comments. But he very serious for some of the conversation. It's not that I haven't had a serious talk with him before. This one just felt different for some reason. Who knows, maybe I've reached my impending doom._

~~~** 2 weeks later**~~~

Monday: _We just got back from our trip to Tokyo. In Japan, we were heroes. Then we weren't. And now we are again. It mostly had to do with a lot of greedy-power hungry-corrupted humans. Cyborg got to eat a mountain of Japanese food. Beast Boy sang karaoke. I read a book. But the highlight of the trip for me would have to be Robin and Starfire. They __finally__ got together. I agree with Cyborg in saying that "it's about time." The downside is that, after watching Robin and Starfire become kissy-lovey, Cyborg turned to Beast Boy and I and said, I quote, "Now what about y'all?" Beast Boy blushed like mad. I put my hood up. Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows. _

Tuesday: _Robin and Starfire are extremely mushy-gushy. Cyborg is constantly talking about Bee. Beast Boy and I are the only loners. But are we really anymore?_

~~~**1 month later** ~~~

Tuesday: _Robin and Starfire went out to dinner. Cyborg met Bee at the Pizza Place. Kid Flash and Jinx are in Paris. Beast Boy and I are alone in the Titan's Tower. He failed at getting me to play video games. I failed at getting him to read one of my books. So we settled on watching a movie. I thought watching a horror movie would suit my style. I thought wrong. Throughout the entire movie my hood was up. It was terrible. I didn't want to watch anymore, but I just couldn't look away._

Suddenly, while I tried not to squeal, someone pulled my hood off. My head quickly whipped in Beast Boy's direction, whose usual grin had been replaced with one that actually resembled mine. He tilted his head to the side as he reached out to brush a lose strand of hair out of my eyes, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. I continued to stare at him wide eyed as his hand came to rest behind my neck.

It was like I'd completely forgotten how to use my powers, or even form words. Gaping at him, I felt my emotions going crazy inside. Feelings that I'd always tried to keep hidden suddenly burst forward. I expected things to explode around me, but, instead of a complete catastrophe, I felt surprisingly calm. Knowledge always said that this day would come. That one day, despite my best efforts, my real emotions would come out. Trigon wasn't coming back. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

I gave Beast Boy a slight smile. He returned the gesture with an even toothier grin. Beast Boy leaned forward slowly, and I followed suit. Eyes closing, out lips meet for the first time. My arms snaked around his neck, and he cradled my head. I laughed against his lips, the happiest I'd ever been.

Finally pulling away, we stared into each others eyes, wondering why we hadn't admitted our feelings sooner. I broke our eye contact by looking down at the couch, slightly embarrassed. Beast Boy just laughed lightly placed a hand underneath my chin. He gave me one more kiss before wrapping his arms around me, allowing me to copy his example. The movie had already ended, and it was nearing midnight.

Beast Boy laid all the way back on the couch, letting me rest down on top of him, my head resting underneath his. What a sight the other Titan's would see when they got home. They'd been waiting for this moment, of course. It was just the fact that it was finally happening that would get to their heads. Their eventual teasing would most likely irritate me.

But I'll just add it to the list.

* * *

Did it make sense? Was it cheesy? Review!

Thanks for Reading!

**Jay-Jay**


End file.
